Theodore Peterson
Theodore Peterson, '''commonly known as '''The Neighbor, is the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor. He always tries to keep the player from breaking and entering his home. Appearances Hello Neighbor - 2017 Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek - Demo 2018 Secret Neighbor - TBA Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces - August 28, 2018 Hello Neighbor: Waking Nightmare - December 26, 2018 Description Mr. Peterson is a tall, Disney-Pixar styled man. Mr. Peterson has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. Mr. Peterson also has a curly waxed mustache, and green eyes. Mr. Peterson's chin has a swirl on it. Mr. Peterson is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of Mr. Peterson's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. Mr. Peterson is also wearing black, long rubber gardening gloves. Mr. Peterson is wearing red/orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, on the soles of these shoes, there are the letters "W"(Numbers "666" in Alpha 2). Personality Previously a family man, Mr. Peterson adored his family before the events leading up to the main game. It's possible that he didn't intend to appear like some type of criminal, despite plenty of hints pointing towards it. While the player is going through the main story, Mr. Peterson is shown to be rather cranky and seems to enjoy his privacy very much. He always angrily chases the player up until either he catches them or the player has taken refuge in their own home. In Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek, although being only in the opening and ending sequence, he shown to care about his family. Family Prior to the events of Hello Neighbor, Mr. Peterson lived in his much smaller home with his wife and kids, one of which was Aaron Peterson, friend of Nicky Roth, who continuously caused havoc to the neighborhood with his new friend. During gameplay of the main story, a photo and him and his family can be found in an upper floor near a doll house and a few pairs of shoes. AI As told by the developers, Mr. Peterson's AI is highly intelligent, if the occasional glitch is set aside. His AI is able to "sense" Nicky, no matter how close or far, and sets traps and cameras in order to get him. Abilities/Skills * Keen sense of hearing (Prior to Alpha 2). * Extraordinary strength: Mr. Peterson has been shown to lift and throw Nicky, and breaking open barricaded doors. He can also throw objects like bear traps (of which are 40 pounds) across far distances. * Electrical Engineering/Hunting: Mr. Peterson is able to set simple traps and set up cameras. * Great speed: Mr. Peterson will almost always catch Nicky if they don't get to his house. * Great agility: He can jump a distance of almost twice his height (possibly just a glitch). * Enhanced Intellect: Mr. Peterson can learn Nicky's psychology to predict what their next move is. The divinity listed below helps with this. * Stealth: Mr. Peterson can sneak his way around the map very easily and surprise Nicky. * Aura of Darkness: Being around Mr. Peterson will darken your field of view. * Ranged weapon prowess: Mr. Peterson can accurately throw tomatoes and other ranged weapons. * Architecture (Assuming he built his house by himself) * Preparation: Mr. Peterson has been shown to make his house almost fool proof, set with traps, locks and other securities. Weaknesses * The occasional glitch, which the player can take advantage of. Trivia * At the bottom of his shoes, one can see what seems to be 666, the Number of the Beast. In Alpha 3 this was changed to be a "W". * Mr. Peterson seems to have met The Thing, as they are seen together in multiple cutscenes. ** Internal files refer to him as "Sosed" (Сосед), which is Russian for "Neighbor". * When Mr. Peterson catches you, he kicks you out of his house and shuts the door, unlike the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 builds of the game, where you would be put back into your house. * Mr. Peterson's abilities and skills may come from his unconfirmed satanic association, or from being controlled by some yet not understood higher power in the game. * In Alpha 2, Mr. Peterson is theorized to have locked a small child and his/her mother into his basement. * It's possible that Mr. Peterson worked as a clown at some point. An allusion to John Wayne Gacy. * There is a theory that Mr. Peterson does the strange things he does to "save" or "Protect"his family or he imagines that the Mannequins are his family. * Mr. Peterson appears giant in the Pre-Alpha Nightmare. * He and his family are Jewish. * In the prototype build, Mr. Peterson used to have quite the profane vocabulary. ** Infact, most of his slurs are still in the game's files * Mr. Peterson is/was a theme park designer ** This can be known through the description for the upcoming second book. Gallery Neighbor.png|Mr. Peterson next to a bear trap. Neighbor2.png|Mr. Peterson grabbing you when he catches you. Capture.PNG|Mr. Peterson before the tutorial (Alpha 1). th (59).jpg|Mr. Peterson being mean. hello-neighbor-announcement-trailer.png|Mr. Peterson putting down the key in anouncement trailer. 27364e 12eb61597c9e4df297bd0c42fabbcd54.jpg|Mr. Peterson photo. heonabenchporch.PNG|Mr. Peterson sitting on his porch. Download-0.jpg|Mr. Peterson in promotional artwork for the earlier builds. E63cf6 594cf54765164182a24330c664bffc4c~mv2 d 2512 1408 s 2.png|Secret Neighbor appears there. HighresScreenshot00351 preview.png HighresScreenshot00302 preview.png NeighborMod.png Hello-Neighbor-Bendy-Crossover-Mod.jpg Ded.jpg Delet.png Hello Neighbor Alpha 1 Ending.png NeighborFull.png 96A58400-721D-4CEF-BF4E-1449932FFE51.jpeg|Mr. Peterson running at you. Category:Characters